Healing Clipped Wings
by silverdragon91
Summary: Michael is having strange dreams involving Bryan. What do they mean? Will a new romance bud between the two and heal old wounds? Will it be torn apart? TalaKai, MichaelBryan, MiriamSpencer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By: silverdragon91

Bryan could feel the instant relief as the blood slowly flowed from his body. He let the bloody blade fall to the floor as he soon lost feeling in his fingers and hands. He could feel the darkness start to form over his mind. Knowing he would soon lose consciousness, he sat down on his bed and leaned against the stone wall that the bed rested against.

Bryan closed his lilac eyes as tears started to fall down his pale cheeks. He opened them again and looked at his window that was all the way across the room on the opposite wall. The bars on the window signaled that he was trapped in a cage of a living hell.

Bryan's breathing was becoming erratic. Blood pooled on the floor and soaked the white sheets. The wind howled outside, as if foretelling what was about to happen.

"Michael" Bryan whispered softly.

Shouts were coming from outside the steel door, and then the banging on said door began. Tears escaped those captivating lilac eyes. Fear, sadness, loneliness, and despair flowed in those crystal clear tears.

"Michael, help me. Only you can. Please don't let me die." Bryan's voice was so full of fear that it was haunting.

The door suddenly burst open and two guards grabbed Bryan's arms and pulled him up from the bed. One of them bunched Bryan's jaw and the other one broke his wrist in one quick twist. Bryan tried not to scream out in pain, but the tears began to fall faster and harder than before.

Shouts in Russian began getting louder as more guards came in to participate in defiling the thin boned boy. A scream was heard as crimson blood stained the stone floor. Then all of a sudden, there was nothing but total darkness.

End Dream

Michael sat up straight in his bed, covered in a thick layer of sweat. His eyes darted across the room as the dream lay fresh in his mind. For the last week, he'd been having that very same dream; night after night.

At first he had thought it was related to stress and lack of sleep because of training. But they came every night, no matter how much sleep he tried to get. He would have talked to Emily, but she'd been turning into a little mini Judy lately; and Steve was like a brother to him, but he just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut around Judy and Emily. And so that left Eddie.

Eddie always was the pranker of the team, but when it came down to it, Eddie was always there for Michael and vice versa. When they'd joined the team, their personalities had clashed, but over the years they'd become closer friends and now more than ever.

Michael sat up and headed for the shower. As he let the warm water run over him as he about these reoccurring dreams. Did they actually mean something? There was just something about those lilac eyes that drew him to the thin Russian. Everyone believed Bryan to be an emotionless lunatic. But Michael could see the heart of a broken boy, whose wings had been clipped to keep him on the ground and keep him from running away.

Michael could even see that Kai was a broken soul. But Kai never let anyone get close enough to help. The only one that was possibly sane and wasn't broken like the rest of his team was probably Spencer.

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the phone ring. Michael turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he made his way to the phone.

"Hello" Michael answered, a little agitated from being pulled away from his shower.

"Hello sunshine. Judy just called me, there's going to be a tournament again." Eddie told him with an early cheeriness in his voice.

"M' 'kay." Michael answered in a half-asleep voice.

"Did you have that dream again?" Eddie didn't really have to ask, it was already answered.

After he got off the phone with Eddie, Michael got dressed and started to pack some of his things into a bag. Knowing Judy they would all be leaving soon to get ready for the up coming tournament. And hopefully he could get some answers as to why he was having these strange dreams. As he shut the door, he didn't realize that he was shutting the door on his normal life.

Bryan sighed as he leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the plane's window. They had been flying for multiple hours now and Bryan was getting antsy. Tala was sleeping beside him and Kai was on the isle, reading a new novel he'd bought just before they boarded the plane.

Spencer sat across the isle with his girlfriend; Miriam. They'd met up with her while at a local club. She'd told them that she'd decided to explore the world instead of listening to a bunch of old farts. Apparently Kai had met her once before, but it didn't take long for them to become friends.

Bryan and Miriam had gotten along fine and would often go to the mall or somewhere to laugh at other people. It had only taken Spencer a few days after meeting her to finally make a move. Tala admitted that Miriam could very well be more insane than even him.

Miriam was constantly trying to set him up as soon as she found out he was gay. She had nearly tackled him as she squealed in delight. When Tala had asked what the hell she'd done that for, she had simply told him that she thought two guys going at it was just hot. She was apparently focusing on him because Kai and Tala were already together.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking; we will be arriving shortly in Paris. So please fasten your seatbelts and wait for further instruction." The captain's horrible English came over the intercom.

Bryan looked out the window again and saw the rainy, wet city of Paris start to come into view. Paris was rumored to be a beautiful city of love, luxury, and lights. Bryan wasn't sure he knew why people thought that, it was a city. But then again he'd never been in love. He sometimes wondered if he would know it if it ever did happen. Would he know that person was near or would it pass him by all together?

Soon the plane landed on the slick, wet runway as it connected to the airport. Lights flooded the walkway of the plane as it came to a stop and the seatbelt sign went off. Spencer and Miriam stood and grabbed their bags from the over head compartment. Kai and Tala soon followed, leaving him to get his bag and get out of the terminal. Once there they headed to where one of Mr. Dickinson's limos would be waiting for them.

Michael sat in one of the leather chairs in the huge lounge of the French hotel they were staying at for this mini tournament the BBA decided to have for the original blade teams. He, personally, didn't know what this was for, but he was slightly relieved at the change of pace. Judy seemed to ease up on their training when they were away at a tournament. She told them that they needed sleep and relaxation before a tournament so that they weren't exhausted and tired for their match in whatever tournament they were competing in.

Michael looked over the teams that had arrived within the last few minutes. The White Tigers were standing in a group, looking around the lobby and noticed the details as they really became the little cats that they were. The Majestics were just standing there looking like they'd already seen it, which they probably had. His team was scattered through the lobby, doing their own things to keep themselves entertained. And then there was the Saint Shields. Michael wasn't too familiar with that particular team, but he knew they were good bladers. But he noticed that the girl, Miriam, was missing from their little group.

The doors opened and the Blitzkrieg Boys walked in with Mr. Dickinson right behind them. Michael noticed that the Saint Shield's missing member was hanging on Spencer's arm with a mischievous smile on her face. Kai looked as emotionless as ever and Tala smirked at everyone. Spencer rolled his eyes when Miriam wrapped her arm around his waist, forcing him to put an arm around her shoulders. And then there stood Bryan.

Bryan's hair had grown longer since the last time Michael had seen him. His lilac eyes searched the room until they finally landed on Michael. Michael felt the dream come rushing to the front of his mind as he looked into those lilac eyes. Was there actually danger following the Russian? Or was there something else he just hadn't figured out yet? Michael forced himself to push it all to the back of his mind and concentrated on what Mr. Dickinson was saying.

"This isn't a true official tournament. There will be no other teams except for the ones in this room. I called this tournament as kind of a reunion. We will be doing other things besides just blading. There will be times when you're paired up, just for the soul purpose to get to know each other." Mr. Dickinson finished with a bright smile.

The only sound that anyone could hear was Emily chewing her gum. Some people couldn't take their eyes off of the older man and some looked at some others in disgust. Their silence was interrupted when a woman came forward and gave Mr. Dickinson a sealed envelope. The chairman opened it and pulled out card keys for their rooms. As he started to pass out the card keys, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat.

"Three teams will be sharing a suite. The Majestics, White Tigers, and Saint Shields will be in room 653 while the Bladebrakers, All Stars, and Blitzkrieg Boys will all be in 662. The adults and others who do not blade will be in room 684." He told them, that aggravating smile never wavering.

No one moved until Mr. Dickinson headed towards the elevators. Michael picked up his bags and followed his team into the elevators, stealing a glance at Bryan. Bryan looked tried and pale from being awake on a plane for hours on end. Michael knew how he felt, being on the flight here had not been pleasant when he wasn't able to move around or do anything that he couldn't do in his small chair. Even in first class he had limited space to even breathe.

As they crowded into the elevators, Michael had to keep his mind from wandering to either the lavender haired Russian besides him or the reoccurring dream about those lilac eyes pouring out tears. Michael shook his head and concentrated on the rising floors. Sleep was starting to make its presence known to him and Michael could tell that Bryan was about to fall asleep in the elevator.

They headed down the hall to their assigned rooms. They split up and groups stood in front of the door that led to their rooms. Tyson slipped the card key into the slot and pushed open the door. They all stepped inside and looked around the living area. The Blitzkrieg Boys didn't stick around to look at the great details. They immediately picked two rooms and shut the door to them as soon as they were inside.

Michael stepped into the kitchenette and inspected the silverware and dishes. The dishes were glass and one pair of silverware was gold and the other was silver. He ventured out into the living area again and finally saw the plasma screen tv. Michael about jumped up and down in his excitement. The other teams picked out their rooms and Michael wandered into the room he was going to share with Eddie. Stephen would be sharing with Gary while Mariah and Emily shared a room together.

After Michael had dropped his bag on his bed, he decided to go watch a baseball team on the plasma tv. Michael just hopped that they got in American baseball, not just French baseball. As he turned the channels he came upon ESPN. The Atlanta Braves were playing the Florida Manatees and so far the Braves were winning by five points.

Everyone agreed to go and do their own thing and then meet up in the lobby and go get something to eat. Michael sat in the living area thinking he was the only one left in the hotel rooms, until the door behind the couch opened. Michael turned around and was met by lilac eyes and messy purple hair.

Michael tried to turn back to the game, but was having a very hard time turning away from the very erotic sight. Bryan didn't seem to notice he was there and Michael wanted to keep it that way for a while. He wanted to learn a bit more about the Russian who had haunted his dreams for a while now. Bryan came towards the couch and then finally noticed someone else was sitting there also, he turned to go back into the bedroom he was using.

"You don't have to go. You could stay and watch the game with me. It's been kind of lonely since everyone else went off to do their own thing." Michael mentally slapped himself for sounding so pathetic.

Bryan eyed him for a bit; silently wondering if he should take a chance. He finally agreed and sat down next to Michael on the couch. They sat far enough apart, but they could still feel the warmth of each other beat against their bodies. Michael soon couldn't take it any longer.

"Do you get the concept of baseball?" He asked, just hoping to get conversation going.

Bryan just shrugged as he turned his attention back to the tv. Truly he didn't know. They had never been allowed anything that did not originate in Russia; except for languages. American things were definitely out of the question. Boris had taught them that the Americans wanted to destroy Russia and all of it's people and take over like they had done so many other countries.

"Have you ever seen a baseball game?" Bryan shook his head.

"Played baseball?" Bryan again shook his head.

"Ever knew baseball existed?" Bryan couldn't resist the little laugh that escaped his lips as he shook his head yet again.

"Do you want to learn?" Michael asked.

Bryan didn't expect that question in the least. Wasn't Michael supposed to hate him for what he did to Rei? Had Michael already forgotten what his team had done to him? And here he was offering to teach Bryan to play baseball. And no one was forcing him. Bryan eyed the American for a while and when Michael smiled reassuringly, Bryan gave a slight smile and nodded.

Michael could feel his heart leap for joy when Bryan smiles at him. And when Bryan nodded his head Michael couldn't hide the big smile that spread across his face. They turned back and finished the rest of the game, one not knowing what was going on, but paying attention none the less and the other not paying anymore attention as he tried to steady his heart.

When the game was over, Michael noticed that it was time to meet the others down in the lobby. They turned off the tv and headed down. An understanding silence between them as they walked down the hall together. Finally when they were in the elevator, Michael couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So do you speak?" Michael joked.

Bryan actually gave a full out smile and nodded his head. Michael raised an eyebrow as to push him to speak.

"Yes I can speak." Bryan said, the smile still on his face.

"Wow, the great Russian finally speaks!" Michael faked shock.

Bryan couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled into his throat. The American was something else that was for sure. Michael wasn't like his teammate Emily at all. Nor was he like what he had been told Americans were like.

They continued to talk and joke around in the elevator as it made its decent to the lobby.

The others were waiting for Michael and Bryan to turn up so they could go get something to eat. Tyson was complaining all the way and Emily was getting impatient. Where could Michael actually spend so much time that he would forget time? They saw the elevator descend from their floor and some breathed a sigh of relief. Emily only got more irritated.

The doors of the elevator opened and Emily and some others were about to tear Michael a new one when they realized who was in there with him. There inside the elevator stood Michael and Bryan, smiling and laughing from something said earlier. Michael was trying to keep standing while Bryan had to wipe away a tear from his eye. They noticed someone was watching them and they looked over to find all the teams looking at them.

Kai smirked, but not one of arrogance or superiority. But one of amusement and gratitude to the other blader that was able to make Bryan live again. It had been many, many years since they had all seen Bryan smile, laugh or look happy. He looked at Tala and squeezed his hand and they headed to the door, keeping their combined hands hidden from the others. It wasn't that they were ashamed of who they were or who they loved. It was just that they weren't ready to tell the others yet. They liked their privacy.

Even though they had been caught, Michael didn't leave Bryan's side. They walked to the limo and then continued to sit together. Even at the restaurant, they sat together and would whisper something to each other every now and then. Michael noticed a few men at the bar stare at Bryan with longing and lust in their gazes. Something inside Michael bubbled up as he sent a glare to the men and turned back to Bryan.

After dinner was over they all headed up to their rooms and bid each other good night. Bryan and Michael waited till everyone was in bed and they sat up until two and watched old late night movies. They fell asleep on the couch, Bryan's head in the crook of Michael's neck and Michael's arms wrapped around Bryan's waist.

Miriam came out to get a drink and saw the two and smiled to herself. It had been obvious to her, Kai, Tala, and Spencer that Michael cared for Bryan and the other way around. She only hoped that it would work out. Bryan deserved someone who really loved him and someone that would protect him.

During the night Michael woke up, but once he realized where he was he calmed down and realized that he hadn't had the dream again. At first he wondered why, but then he gazed down at the purple hair that lay across his chest and he let Bryan's breathing lull him back to sleep. He was going to be worthy of Bryan and he was going to make sure Bryan was safe.

TBC

A/N: This is my first Michael/Bryan. I love this pairing. It's odd and not thought of, but I like it. I've read some fanfics where their an offside couple, but their not the main one. I thought of making it a Mpreg what do you think? I think I might. Toodles

-silverdragon91


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: silverdragon91

Michael woke up as the sunlight filtered through the window and hit his eyes. He was about to get up, but noticed that there was an unexpected weight on him. He looked down and saw lilac hair and remembered the privious night. He smiled to himself and lifted his free hand and ran it through silky locks. The moment was soon lost when Miriam came running out of her room and snapped a photo with her camera. She smirked at them as she looked at the result and when Bryan jerked awake.

"Awww, aren't you two so cute." She cooed with one of the most evilist smirks he had ever seen.

Bryan looked at his surroundings and then down at Michael and a bright red blush came across his pale cheeks as soon as he realized where exactly he had been sleeping. Michael thought it was one of the most cutest things he had ever seen and just gave Bryan a smile. Bryan smiled back hesitently, as if he wasn't sure what to do exactly. Miriam gave them both a wink and continued on her way to the kitchen.

Michael and Bryan stood up and stopped to look at the other. Bryan's hair was still straight and had no out of place hairs that stuck up in the air, but Michael had quite a few of those. Michael could feel Bryan's gaze sweep over his form and he felt himself start to heat up. Bryan's jacket had been pulled off sometime during the night and so he stood there in a sleevless, form fitting shirt and tight pants. Michael could feel himself start to become aroused and decided that he should leave unless he actually wanted to do something that could possibly break the fragile friendship that he and Bryan had just formed the day before.

They could smell the food that Miriam was cooking breakfast. When they walked in they saw Spencer already sitting at the table and watching Miriam move around the kitchen. Bryan and Micheal looked at each other and smiled. They knew exactly where Spencer was looking, especially after Miriam bent over to get something and Spencer had leaned forward a bit. Bryan and Michael walked up to him silently and finally stood behind the bulky Russian.

"Spencer, do you like the view? Because your drooling." Bryan said, the smile evident in his voice even though they were to his back.

Spencer whipped around and then glared at them as he realized that they had brought Miriam's attention to him as well. She smiled at him and then shook her butt in the air as to tease him. He growled and then put his head in his hands. He wasn't too sure that he wanted to have sex with Miriam with her brother and team not that far away. But Miriam was making it very difficult for him not to just throw her over his shoulder and have his wicked way with her. And the sexual tension between some of the other teams was just drowning.

"Spencer says that he doesn't want to have sex with me with my team and brother not too far away." Miriam said, sarcasam dripping in her voice.

"What's the matter Spencer? Afraid they'll beat you up?" Michael tesed as he sat down next to the bulky Russian.

"I just might join that pool of seeing how long Spencer can last without sex." Bryan mentioned, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What pool?" Spencer growled.

"The one that Tala and Kai started. Tala seems to think you won't last a few more days while Kai has faith in you and believes that you'll last longer than that." Bryan explained.

Michael couldn't help the snicker that escaped. He knew that others would fear laughing at the bulky Russian, but he just couldn't when it was plainly obvious that Spencer was head-over-heels in love with Miriam. Bryan just shook his head and headed went to his room to grab his pills. He looked down at the five pill bottles and closed his eyes. He hated having to take so many, but they were the only thing that made it capable for him to go through the day without having his mental issues pop up at unexpected times that no one could pull him out of.

After taking his pills, Bryan headed back into the kitchen where the others were starting to drift into after smelling the breakfast that Miriam was currently making. Bryan smiled slightly and headed to the fridge. He pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper and started to drink it as he watched people grab coffee and try and wake up. Bryan couldn't stop the smile start to form on his face when Tala and Kai walked in and Spencer gave them a glare. Tala smiled because he knew exactly what Spencer was pissed about.

Michael watched all the people and how they interacted with each other. Michael noticed that Bryan stood alone and no one outside his team was trying to talk to him. Michael stood up and walked over to Bryan. He was finding himself seriously attached to the Russian. There was just something about him that drew him to Bryan. Michael noticed that Bryan had now turned his lilac eyes to watch Michael approach.

"So do you want to learn how to play baseball today?" Michael asked the Russian.

Bryan smiled and then nodded his head. He was eager to get out of the kitchen and away from the other bladers. He was starting to feel crowded and like they were watching his every movement. It was an unsettling feeling and he could feel his breathing start to grow short. He hated crowds, especially ones that hated him for something he had been forced to do. Michael smiled at him and then they both left the room to get ready to leave.

Emily and the other bladers were all gathered in the living area and letting their breakfast settle before they headed out to do anything. Mariah planned to drag Rei out and go shopping with Hilary and Tyson, while Eddy planned on hanging out and catching up on the basketball games that he'd missed yesterday while they had been on the plane. Everyone stopped talking when Michael entered the area with his baseball gear and hat.

"Michael, what are you doing with your baseball gear? Your suppost to be training today. I told you yesterday that I have made up a chart and today is your day to train." Emily told him, irritation clear in her voice.

Michael couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He loved to piss her off and this would do the trick more than anything.

"I'm teaching baseball." He said smiply.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Emily challenged.

Michael didn't have to answer because Bryan chose that moment to walk into the area with a bag and a bottle of water. Emily opened her mouth and shut it like a fish out of water. Tyson, Max, and Rei just sat with their mouths hanging open in shock. Miriam gave them a smirk as if to say, 'told you so', and Eddy only matched that smirk. Spencer and Steven rolled their eyes and Rick tried to ignore them. And Kai and Tala weren't paying them any attention.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked, turning to Bryan.

Bryan nodded and followed Michael out the door. The others were rooted to their spots and continued to stare at the door. They couldn't believe it! Michael was teaching Bryan to play baseball! That was definetly something that they hadn't seen coming. Emily only continued to get angerier as the minutes passed. She made to the door to go after them and make Michael train and make him forget Bryan. But as she got up, Eddy stopped her by latching onto her arm.

"Let him go. This will be better for him in all ways. And I can guess that this is what Bryan needs." Eddy told her, making her sit down.

Emily sat down with a huff and just settled for glaring at the door. She hoped to make Michael and Bryan pay for making a fool of her. She wasn't blind, she could see the relationship already forming into something more than it was suppost to be. And she wasn't about to let that happen.

TBC

A/N: I've decided to not make this Mpreg. It just wouldn't go with the story line. Well, let me know what you think. And give me any ideas that you might have. I'll try and work them in! I got one for my other Beyblade fic and I put it in. And I think it worked out well. Toodles

-silverdragon91


	3. srry! an must read!

a/n: srry its been so long since ive updated, but ive had a lot goin on in my life. my Rents split up nd my dad has a new girlfriend (the hoe) who helped break my family up. i've got a new author name: -raven-of-darkness-121- and i'm goin to go through my stories: Healing Clipped Wings and Beautiful Accident and Your Eyes and revamp them and change a few things. but they will come back from the grave lol.


End file.
